Conventional trenching machines have utilized linked chains or belts revolving about movable booms to excavate through rock and other earthen materials. Such conventional trenching machines may permit smooth sided trenches of up to six feet or more in width to be formed in the ground and may reach depths of up to thirty or more feet below ground level. The trenching machines are able to form these trenches through highly compacted soils or rock formations. However, trenching in such hard soils and rocks can cause a great deal of strain on the chains or belts actually doing the cutting.
Many conventional trenching machines are using chains or belts derived from tracked vehicle treads and track arrangements. While these have an advantage of being widely known and having good parts availability, these tracked vehicle treads and tracks are not optimized for use as a trenching tool. Various adaptations of these treads and tracks have been created over time to address some of these shortcomings, relating to durability and ease of maintenance and replacement. However, use of such vehicle derived treads and tracks as trenching tools still requires compromises in function, maintenance and operation.
Improvements to conventional trenching machines are desirable.